The SPR Database
by angelwings122189
Summary: A series of cases and miss falls that happen to the beloved SPR team that have not been revealed until now. As long as someone is interested and reading and my computer is good I will turn out new cases. When readers fall off I will finish up the current case and the story. So you and only you decide how long this fiction will be. If the plot bunny is kind. Rated M for themes.
1. File One: The Bloody Hand Part 1

**Authors Note:** Hi out there! My name is angelwings122189. This is one of my first publishing of a fan fiction on this account. So please read, review and critique, I do not mind constructive criticism but please no flames. I am currently looking for someone to help me to Beta this. So if anyone is interested please say so.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own in any way shape or form the characters from Ghost Hunt, however the ideas and plot I put them through are completely my own._

_**Note: Mai does not know about Gene yet.**_

* * *

File One

The Bloody Hand

Part 1

-000-

_Tap…Tap….Tap…..Tap…Tap… "__**IEEEEEEEEEE**__" a female scream cuts through the air. Feet pound as several employees in nurses garb rush towards the sound "__**Oh no please not another one" **__the door to room 307 was ajar their on the door was a bloody hand print. "__**What keeps doing this? I don't even want to go in.**__" one of the women who stopped outside the door said, inside the room you could hear the flat line of the heart monitor hinting what awaited inside with its constant beeping._

-000-

**November Wednesday**

Beep beepbeep…Beep beeepbeep. The noise arouses me from my sleep. I turn over only to realize that…..YIKES! I am late again! Naru was so going to kill me. I frantically scramble off the bed and dash around the small but tidy apartment, skipping shower and breakfast I throw on some clothes and am out the door. Feet pound on the pavement as I run barely squeezing into the overcrowded train. Hi, I am Taniyama Mai and this is the story of my life. My phone rings shrilly as I glance down to see Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR for short) scroll across the screen.

"Mai….your late" the cool voice on the other end says. That was Naru my boss. His real name is Shibuya Kazuya. To most around the office though, he is known by Naru. I gave him that name when I first met him, Naru, short for Narcissist he is. I bite my lip and bounce on the balls of my feet.

"I am sorry Naru; I was up late studying and slept through my alarm." I say as the door dings "I will be there in like five minutes" I say. There is no response just the click of the phone. Sometimes I really wish I would have never accepted that thing from him. But after the fourth time being late during mid-terms he insisted that I have one so he could reach me. It would come out of my paycheck of course. I bustle into the main room and stop as I notice someone sitting on the couch. I had forgotten that we had someone stopping by to pitch a case to Naru and the team.

"Sorry, I will get right on making some tea….." I say as I hurry into the kitchen before anyone can even say a word.

I come out a little while later with several cups of the steaming beverage and serve everyone. "Now that my assistant has finally showed up…..will you please talk about the incident in more detail" Naru prompted the older man sitting in front of him.

"Well you see. It all started over a month ago. The evening shift started to report strange sounds in the night. Tapping, and moaning. I just shook it off as the old pipes in the walls. But then about two weeks ago the lights would flicker and occasionally things would go missing or had been moved. By that time we figured it was one of the patients playing tricks or what not It is a children's ward after all. So we put into place a curfew, and put in more cameras. However nothing was caught. The worse has been the last three days. Loud tapping sounds are heard then the lights cut out. A loud scream will rip through the air. When the lights come one there are bloody hand prints all over the ceiling tiles and walls. "He said. We have closed that area and removed everyone from the ward but the CEO wants answers. The cameras never catch anything. Perhaps the strangest part is that an hour after the whole thing the hand prints disappear."

I shiver as I listen to the tale, bloody hand prints. Sounded like something major was going on down at ….. Where was this again?

"I see and is there anything….anything else at all" Naru asked. When the man shook his head Naru stood up "Alright then Mai phone the others. Tell them to meet us at Hokkaido General Hospital in the morning. Mr. Akiyama please prepare three rooms for us. Two for staff use and one to use as an office or meeting place" while they discussed details I spaced a bit. Soon there was a thump when I jumped Naru just looked

"Mai. Phone. You know how to use one right or must I call you to remind you to do everything"

I looked around to notice that the gentlemen had left why I had spaced. '_Why that pig headed, slave-driving, narcissist!__'_

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it. The first chapter is up. I will be honest I have a vague idea but nothing set in stone for this case. If all goes well and people like it I have a plan to make this into a series of cases. One step at a time, Ideas, comments, questions and reviews are welcome. Flamers will be deleted. A side note on how much I update. Usually I will try to aim for once a day. At the minim I will update once a week. Want me to update sooner well I am writing this for you guys and my own fun so review and that will be more likely. I also promise the chapters will get longer or I hope they will just have to get into a rolling start.**


	2. File One:The Bloody Hand Part 2

**Authors Note:** Well it is me and I am back again. I want to give a shout out and thanks to my reviewers. I bow to you. Without you guys there would really be no point in writing this fiction at all.

_Musical Teardrops_ – I do try to update regularly. Generally as soon as I get a review I am already fired up enough to start writing a second chapter. This means daily updates when I have the time to do them.

_EverlastingRyo_ – you right I have noticed a lot of stories start off like that too. Oh well.

_Crystal172_ – thanks for following me

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own in any way shape or form the characters from Ghost Hunt, however the ideas and plot I put them through are completely my own._

_**Beta: Position still open**_

_**Note: Mai does not know about Gene yet.**_

* * *

_Previously on Ghost hunt_

"I see and is there anything….anything else at all" Naru asked. When the man shook his head Naru stood up "Alright then Mai phone the others. Tell them to meet us at Hokkaido General Hospital in the morning. Mr. Akiyama please prepare three rooms for us. Two for staff use and one to use as an office or meeting place" while they discussed details I spaced a bit. Soon there was a thump when I jumped Naru just looked "Mai. Phone. You know how to use one right or must I call you to remind you to do everything"

I looked around to notice that the gentlemen had left why I had spaced. '_Why that pig headed, slave-driving, narcissist!'_

* * *

File One

The Bloody Hand

Part 2

**Thursday**

I rushed into the office of the SPR I was not only on time but early today. I tossed my overnight bag into the back of the van before heading in. I saw no sign of Naru or Lin-san so I went into the kitchen and made some tea. As I pulled down the box, I took notice that it would be time to buy some more soon. With as much as Naru drank in a day, you could probably fund a small third world country. Sometimes I wondered what would actually happen if he was forced to drink something other than tea. He would probably die of thirst first. I giggled at the thought. Tea done I brought some to Lin-san first who looked surprised to see me there so early, then headed into Naru's office.

"Here is your tea Naru" I said with a smug grin on my face thinking I had finally one up-ed him.

"Oh Mai, your early, I did not know you had the capability to actually show up on time. Perhaps all is not loss. Do try to do so more often" he said not even sparing a glance up word.

'_OOOOOO the nerve of the jerk'_

I walked out the door slamming it behind me, not so much as noticing the smirk on his face as his eyes followed my fuming forum out the door. About thirty minutes had passed when I hear a honk outside as the rest of our party arrived. A tall blond haired male got out and hugged me in a tight grip. MeetHōshō Takigawa the resident monk on our team. Everyone here just calls him Bou-san.

"Naru not given you too much of a hard time is he Mai" he said ruffling my hair as he finally let me go. Behind him the rest of the team filed out. There wasMatsuzaki Ayako**, **who acted as both a doctor and a shrine maiden for us. John Brown, who was an exorcist, and lastlyHara Masakowho was a famous TV spiritual medium, yup they were all here. No more than five minutes after greeting everyone had Lin-san and Naru came out of the office. "Alright let's go" he ordered as he climbed into the van. I rolled my eyes. If there was one thing Naru hated to waste was time.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the front of the hospital there was familiar face of Mr. Akamai as we got out. After a short introduction we were led to a set of rooms down the hall from the closed off ward. "This hall was also cleared as a safety precaution. All the hospital asks is that you lock the doors once you leave. You are free to use any of the rooms on this hall for as long as needed. I also brought a map of the hospital for your convince" he explained as he led us to the rooms in question. Naru looked around after he accepted the papers. "Well what are we waiting for" everyone got up and began setting up home base in a well-practiced routine.

**Thursday Evening**

That night I was doing my normal initial temperature readings of the rooms with Bou-san. "So how is school going?"

"It is good so far I have an A in all my classes this year. I just hope I can keep it up. Last year was close when we had all those cases so close together. I am lucky the school so understanding" she commented.

Done she stretched "Alright let's get these back to Naru he is probably needing tea about now." She comments.

"Have him pegged already, tell me is it true you have a whole closet dedicated to a tea collection in the office," he teased.

"Don't let Naru hear you say that he might do something scary" she whispered back in a hushed voice.

Once back we found the others sitting down, Naru had apparently called a meeting. "Mai….Tea" he said. I just shook my head as I went to go fetch the stuff. Once back Naru went over with the others what we knew from before.

"All the activity seems to be centered at night. So this in turn means that most of our work this time will also be at night. Now as of yet I have yet to figure out anything about the bloody handprints. However I am still working on it. So far as I can tell nothing interesting or devastating has happened in this area. The hospital has only been here for about fifty years."

"Well it is obviously a earth bound spirit" Ayako started off causing Bou-san just to roll her eyes.

"If it's an earth bound spirit I am a pink rabbit." He muttered a few of us chuckled why Ayako just glared daggers at him from across the room.

"If I can have your attention, I have interviews set up with staff tomorrow. I would like each of you in the mean time to do a walk through and see if you sense anything."

**Friday**

The next morning rose early as I yawned. So far nothing interesting had happened but that was not entirely unusual, unless it was an extremely strong spirit it was not uncommon for us to not find anything the first day, or the first several days. Spirits typically go into hiding when someone strange enters the area. In one of the rooms Naru had set up like an interview area. He would ask questions, why Lin-san would type up the responses on that fancy lap top of his. And me I refilled the tea. Really I never got to do much of interest but stay at the base….and sleep because you never know when I might have one of those dreams. So far nothing. I am sure they would make there presence in due time.

The others got to do far more important stuff like look around and try to sense out spirits. After about the fifth interview I was board out of my mind. Everyone had pretty much the same thing to say, lights go out, tapping, bloody hand prints, then they disappear. However the last one had me sitting up a little

"After the handprint appeared on the door of one of the patients rooms, the patient inside began to complain of headaches, upset stomach, and developed a high fever. Nothing we could do solved the problem. The patient also had these weird marks almost like a rash appear all over their hands. A day or two after that, during the next incident it seemed more violent. I swore I heard a voice but no one else heard it. The handprint only appeared on the door of the room this time. The alarm to the heart monitor went off, when we went in…..The room was covered in blood the patient dead, and their hands were missing." She shivered. "My boss forbid anyone to talk about the incident, the ward was cleared. But since he hired you it should be okay to tell you this.

Naru looked at Lin, we were not aware that there had been any deaths this certainly changed a few things.

* * *

**Authors Note: Chapter two is complete. The case is introduced. I hope you all enjoyed. I am actually enjoying writing this. I do hope that my readers are as well. Once again please read and review for that is my inspiration to update quicker.**


	3. File One: Bloody Hand Part 3

**Authors Note:** Okay I am getting a little more comfortable and now I figure do some good writing. My plot bunny has been hopping so let me see what I can turn out. Hopefully I will not disappoint.

lastlost – thanks for following my story

crystal1727

bassys kitty – thanks for following my story, and the review. Keep reading to find out more

Thank you for the 35 Visitors that visited my story yesterday even if you did not leave a comment.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own in any way shape or form the characters from Ghost Hunt, however the ideas and plot I put them through are completely my own._

_**Beta: Position still open**_

_**Note: Mai does not know about Gene yet.**_

* * *

_Previously on Ghost hunt_

_Naru looked at Lin, we were not aware that there had been any deaths this certainly changed a few things._

* * *

File One

The Bloody Hand

Part 3

That night just as I was about to head to bed I blinked as I passed one of the monitors. "Naru….!" I called out. "There's a handprint in room 307" I told him pointing to the correct monitor as everyone came over to see. We watched as one by one handprints were appearing on the walls and ceiling almost as if they were moving towards something. They got closer and closer towards us, when one appeared right on the ground before the camera. Then the screen went black. A high pitched moaning sound was heard followed by a thump from the microphones in that room

John and Bou-san ran to the room to see what was going on as soon as the sounds stopped. After a minute the camera clicked on "Nothings hear anymore that I can sense but the camera and the microphone were tipped….." static filled the room as the lights cut off plunging the room into darkness. Lin-san, Ayako, and the others ran out the room. "Mai stay here we don't need you stirring up anything." Was Naru's command as he followed the others out of the room, I glared at his back even if it was true. Not my fault I was always the ghost target. Why could I not do something more interesting then be a target of get freaky dreams. Oh well. I sat impatiently for a few minutes. When the power came back on "Were heading back" a voice said in the microphone. It sounded like Masako's. I looked at the screen to see them supporting an unconscious Bou-San and John out of the room. I could not help but wonder what exactly had gone on.

**Day 3**

"I am serious one second we were stand there then I felt something hit me on the head, I don't know what happened" came Bou-sans voice. "You didn't…I suppose you would not have since the camera was broke when we came in. Whatever it is has a serious problem with being watched I guess.

"I am just glad you're okay." I said coming into the room carrying food for everyone and Naru's tea.

"So theory that we have an aggressive but shy ghost, is there even such a thing?"

Everyone kept talking about the case why we ate. "Uh guys, remember what that nurse said about those who were in the same room as the handprint. They lost their hands" John said. Every one paused. Looks like things just got more interesting.

Naru thought for a moment. "Then John and Bou-san just won't be able to go into the ward as a precaution until the case is solved, they can run things and do support here." He said. A wet slap caused me to look up right before the room was plunged into darkness.

A female scream was heard that caused me to jump followed by Bou-sans chanting. Naru clicked on a light. "Everyone okay"

"I am" …"Me too" everyone rattled off answers. "Mai….." Naru prompted

"Handprint" I said pointing above me. Another wet slap was herd as I felt something push me then the lights clicked on. A bloody red handprint lingered on my shirt. See what I mean I am always the ghost target.

Everyone gathered around and began to check it out. "Seems like Mai has done it again," Naru commented

"Hey how is it my fault?" I shout. He just raised his eyebrows.

"I thought it never left the ward" I said

"Well it seems they were it can. Ayako go with Mai to clean up. Lin I am beginning to think there is more to these handprints like a message. Look up any past people that have died in here as something pertaining hands. It could end up being important."

**Day 4**

The next day Lin results came back interesting to say the least. Fifty years ago there had been a hand specialist at the hospital who after a tragic accident lost a hand when the building collapsed during an earthquake. He later died due to blood loss but they never found his hand.

"Okay….so are we dealing with a ghost hand?" I asked

"Mai don't be ridiculous Ghost hand, this is not some type of horror movie. Although we could be dealing with the doctor himself maybe "he fell silent.

That night I had just fallen asleep when I found myself in a familiar landscape. I looked around the black area that I usually saw in my dreams.

-000-

'_**Naru'**__ I smiled when I saw him. For some reason Dream Naru always seemed more kind than the real one in person. Almost as if I was witnessing a hidden part of him that only I was privy to. '__**What do you….. ?'**__ I trailed off as the land changed and Naru was gone. I looked around and jumped as a man was there dragging himself towards me. I stumbled backwards falling a bit. The area distorted and then I was standing in the hospital. I turned and looked around seeing the same man as before standing in a room doing something…as the building began to shake. He looked startled as the ceiling caved and he tried to look for a place to shelter. I closed my eyes was the whole thing collapsed down on him. When it grew silent I opened his eyes only to find his hand lying in front of me._

-000-

"Ieeeeee" I jerked up almost colliding into Ayako that came to check on me "What is it Mai" she asked

"Hand…I saw the hand it was in front of me and it was moving some and it was gross." I babbled.

The commotion had brought the others into the room. "Mai you're not making much sense" Ayako said "what hand"

"In my dream, it was a dream I saw the ceiling fall on that doctor guy you were talking about earlier…"

"Mr. Takima?" Ayako asked from which I nodded.

"His hand got severed and landed in front of me it was still twitching and moving. Are you sure there is no such thing as ghost hands because it was just plain freaky" I said

* * *

**Authors Note: I don't feel too confident in this chapter; mind you it has been a while since I have watched the series which I am currently re-watching. So hopefully more confidence later, I am using this as an introductory type case. I promise better cases to come. If anyone feels I went wrong somewhere. Please just let me know.**


End file.
